Mithril ore
|exchange = gemw |name = Mithril ore |image = |members = No |release = 4 January 2001 |update = Runescape beta is now online! |quest = No |tradeable = Yes |equipable = No |stackable = No |high = 97 |low = 64 |destroy = Drop |store = 243 |seller = Ordan |examine = This needs refining. |weight = 1.75 }} Mithril ore is a type of ore that can be obtained through the Mining skill in various places throughout RuneScape. See the mithril rocks article for details regarding locations for mining mithril ore. It can be smelted with 4 heaps of coal through the Smithing skill at level 50 to form a mithril bar, which can then be smithed into various types of weapons and armour. Mithril ore can be mined with a Mining level of 55 or higher, granting 80 Mining experience. After being mined, a mithril rock takes 2 minutes to respawn. Locations Mithril ore can be found in different mining sites around RuneScape such as: * Al Kharid mine - 2 rocks * Edgeville Dungeon mine - 1 rock * Port Khazard mine - 2 rocks * Fight Arena mine - 2 rocks * Resource Area - 1 rock * Dwarven Mine - 2 rocks * Grand Tree mine (after The Grand Tree quest) - 4 rocks * West Lumbridge Swamp mine - 5 rocks * Mining Guild - 5 rocks * Mining Guild (Members area) - 10 rocks * Heroes' Guild (after Heroes' Quest) - 2 rocks * Crandor - 8 rocks * Keldagrim entrance mine - 2 rocks * Hobgoblin Mine (level 30 Wilderness) - 19 rocks * Jatizso mine - 16 rocks * Ancient Cavern - 14 rocks * Desert Mining Camp - 5 rocks * Evil Chicken's Lair - (after Freeing Sir Amik Varze) - 2 rocks * Karamja Jungle mine - 2 rocks * Pirates' Hideout mine (level 53 Wilderness) - 4 rocks * North of Museum Camp - 3 rocks Dropping monsters |} Other ways of obtaining * Its noted form can sometimes be found inside barrels. * At 55 Mining, it can be obtained at Motherlode Mine from mining and cleaning pay-dirt. * Ordan sells mithril ore starting at 243 coins, but it may be cheaper to buy from other players instead. Respawn rate As of 17 July 2014 and according to the Boss Pets and Spawn Rates update: That means mithril ore spawns at a standardised spawn rate, which is 2 minutes after it was last mined, no matter how many players are on a world. Whether it's zero or 2000 players in a single server, all ore across the game will respawn at the same rate. Trivia * When RuneScape was first released, smelting mithril bars required level 55 Smithing. Jagex later redefined the Smithing table such that smelting mithril bars only required level 50 Smithing. This may have been because although mithril requires 55 Mining to mine, getting 55 Mining is much easier than getting 55 Smithing, and as such it would make sense that the requirement to smith it was lower. * The metal Mithril features in many fantasy worlds, sometimes spelled mithral. It is found in both the novel and film series The Lord of The Rings, where it is white, as well as Dungeons and Dragons, Final Fantasy, in The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, and World of Warcraft. * Although dangerous, Crandor is also a very good place to mine mithril. Players may only return there after completing the Dragon Slayer quest, and dangerous creatures such as King Scorpions and Lesser demons inhabit it. Consequently, there is little competition over the eight mithril rocks and the ten coal rocks there. Category:Mithril Category:Ores Category:Mining